Fire and Ice : The Flow That Divides
by CyanidicalCyan
Summary: When a Frost Dragon takes over Equestria, a group of ponies must break from their icy illusions and face their reality, whether it's gloom or glory. Accepting no more OC Entries, the current roles are taken by Clockwork Timefire, and Crimson Dust.. As you know don't forget to R&R.


It happened a few days ago, the disruption. The power was knocked out and everyone disarmed. Their guard was knocked down by a small, odd, and very cute reptilian creature that landed in the ground on the coast of Japan. Many people thought it was a sign. Others thought the apocalypse of it. They couldn't of been more right. Many Japanese scientists were curious and took care of it as they studied it. Many of the citizens of the surrounding countries believed it was a dragon. The scientists put down such tales as they continued to poke about. Many parades celebrated its coming in China, Korea (which recently reunited), and Taiwan. These parades consisted of dragon themed floats that breathed fire and the scales glittered as the fire red sun. Global Warming had destroyed much of the atmosphere so the sun turned and deeper and deeper shade of red every day. The population had declined with the lack of food in poorer regions as the rich became richer. Years after the discovery of this famous reptile it began to grow quickly and as did its diet. What used to be the cute little animal that ate leaves and chased mice was now a medium sized monster that began to hunger for flesh. One day the scientist were testing its reactions to different things. They lit a candle and placed the slightly large, cold blooded beast in the same room.

Using machines, they maneuvered the candle closer to the dragonlike creature. It growled in distress as it neared, and when the candle touched the cerulean scales of the dragon it roared in pain. The cameras in the room frosted over. Thundering and crashing was heard. One scientist had the bright idea to go over and open the blast-resistant door. On the other side was a frosted-plated dragon with icicle talons and freezing spikes across its spine and tail. The once cerulean dragon that beheld sparkling sapphires for eyes and a pitiful expression now wielded the power of iron-skin and razor-sharp talons. It's eyes hungered, the expression of an animal that is so painfully hungry. And it's meal stood before it. The Frost Dragon lunged forward and chewed the screaming human. As it swallowed him it ripped through the small doorway and swallowed three more down his gullet. One of the Japanese scientist managed to escape the building and climb into a storm drain. He followed it down to the sea where he climbed back onto the shore. The city behind him thundered and shook with the force of the mighty dragon. In the midst of the roaring of the dragon and the guns he could make out a faint beckon. He turned to see a cave where some children and their parents lay. The city was flattened to dust in only a few hours. Osaka lay in ruins...

A few years later a village started, for those who wished to be saved from the Frost Dragon. The last surviving scientist figured out the key to survival. Fire. Fire to light the path to sanctuary. Fire to light up their lives. Fire to protect them. That nasty Ice Dragon loathed fire, it hated it. The entire village was surrounded by torches lit by The Council of Candlemen. The dragon wouldn't dare go near them. But as the village expanded the dragon landed in the center of town and began to eat townspeople. After days of hiding in fear one villager, a young boy, only about 15, built a large bonfire and doused it and himself in lighter fluid. The dragon charged him, and right before he was chomped out of existence he lit the fire. The dragon screeched and left our village. We scurried out of our wooden homes to see what this child had done to himself. His body cooked and boiled in the heat of the flames. the village from then forth held Phoenix Councils to light bonfires every 500 ft. This village became known as 光の柱 Or Hikari no hashira, the Pillar of Light. Found in smoke by day and fire by night. The one scientist looked at the village from his tower outpost in the third quadrant of the village. The village had evolved a lot since the days of bonfires.

This was 10 years after the creation of the Phoenix Council. There were large metal pots filled with tar, sulfur, and petroleum. They were lit with a boom-stick. The structures were as advanced as they could get. Beautiful wooden homes and temples. Farms and ranches supported this village. It was one day that a strange occurrence disrupted the town's equilibrium.

"How's the cable supporting the load?" The man called from the ground. A load of planks were being lifted to the construction level of the newest structure.

"It's holding it fine." The scientist called climbed down the extended ladder and stepped onto firm ground once more. A large gong went off, echoing in the distant mountains.

"Why are they ringing that thi-" the Dragon swooped in and nearly snatched the man right off his feet before he could finish his sentence.

"Get to the bonfire!" The scientist yelled. They sprinted in the direction of the large pot, strafing and dodging the ice and frost launched at them by the Frost Dragon that was closing in.

"What the heck!" The man looked around. "Why isn't it lit!?" He looked about once more and spotted a match box. The man tucked and rolled as the dragon sliced by. He put his hand on the match box then it was frozen to the box by the Frost Dragon's icy breath. The dragon opened its jaw behind the man, ready to strike. The scientist punched it right in the eye. The dragon screeched and thrashed about. Its tail smashed the ice covering up the man's hand. He picked up the match box and lit the match. The ear-deafening explosion resulted in the contents of the pot being lit aflame. The sulfur launched the boiling tar in the air and a giant pillar of fire followed it up. The dragon bolted off in a screaming fit of pain and rage. The man and the scientist defrosted the man's hand then began to walk to the meeting houses of the Councils of Candlemen and Phoenix. We opened the door to find nothing. Upon further inspection there were corpses hidden in the closet and ceiling. They looked old, decayed, nearly skeletons. The scientists vision blurred, for a moment everything went technicolor, the walls a playful yellow, the man in front of him now a small colored horse. He gestured out at him, unable to speak and saw that he had not an arm, but a hoof. His head hurt in the front, nothing made sense. Colors. Skeletons. Dragon. Missing. Fire. Blackness...

Nothing is real...


End file.
